The Best Night
by wEiRdo.bLaBBer
Summary: You look beautiful tonight." he said almost emotionlessly. ShinXReader
1. Looking Good

Our school Junior's Ball is tomorrow and I happened to read a lot of 'Shin' fanfics. And I had read one with the ShinXReader style. So I'm trying to use it. . . I'm not that good yet, but please bear with me. . .

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own the characters. Not even the reader. . . _

* * *

Chapter one: LOOKING GOOD

"Yaaah!!! It's an all-american football dance!!" your friend, Suzuna said. She was smiling widely as you walked to your house.

"Suzuna-chan. . ." you said. "I don't have anything to wear . . . And I'm not even part of the American Football club."

"It's okay! You have an invitation, anyway! You-nii told me to make sure _you_ go."

Hiruma? Why would he want _me_ to go?, you thought. What the heck, _he_ might be there.

"Besides, Mamo-nee already found you a gown and I can do you make-up!" Suzuna added excitedly.

"Okay, I'll go!" You said. "When's the dance?"

"Tonight."

You froze. What?! How are you supposed to prepare for something like that in just a few hours?!

"Come on!! Come on!! The gown's ready at the hotel!"

You followed Suzuna bitterly and half-excited. But you really don't know how to dance. You've only danced a few hip hop dances but never formal dances!

Besides, the last dance you went to was a complete disaster! You stepped on the foot of whoever asked you to dance. It's not that you're ugly. Oh, no! In fact, you're quite tall and slender. And you have a lot of suitors. But you just didn't know how to dance! So, what do you have to do?

*~*~*~*~*~*

Suzuna practically painted on your face.

But you have to admit, you couldn't believe your eyes when you saw the metamorphosis that happened. You looked beautiful.

"Here's your gown, 'name'-chan!" Mamori said. She, too, looked beautiful.

"Mamori-san!" you said! "You're beautiful!"

"Th-thank you! And thank you for coming, too!" she said. "I wouldn't have agreed to come if I hadn't known you were coming. . ."

SO _that's_ why Hiruma insisted on getting you to come.

Mamori was wearing a pink cocktail gown that has an off-shoulder strap. It had cute little beadwork at the hem of her skirt that flowed right above her knees.

"Here you go!" Mamori said while handing you a paper bag with a soft cloth inside it-- your dress. "You can change in the bathroom, but be quick. Our _escorts_ will be here any moment now."

You went to the bathroom, closed the door and took off you robe. You reached inside the parcel and took out a black cocktail dress just like Mamori's but it didn't have a strap. There was also a pair of three-inch high heels that had the same color as your dress. Everything you needed was in that parcel. Accessories, a bag, a handkerchief-- _everything,_ I say!

When you were done changing, you went out of the room, trying to stretch your skirt down to cover more parts of your legs.

_This is embarrassing!_ you thought.

"Ah!! Here she comes!" Suzuna wailed happily.

There were five people there: Suzuna, Sena (who, you supposed, would escort Suzuna), Mamori, Hiruma (who was wearing a coat and tie that surprisingly looked good on him) and your escort--- _SHIN?!_

"We're going ahead, Shin-san." Sena said, while Suzuna took his arm.

"But hurry up!" Mamori said. Hiruma held her by the waist and led her out of the room. Pretty soon, it was only you and Shin Seijuro.

"So, um. . . You're my escort huh?" you chuckled. Shin, on the other hand, kept a stern face and mumbled a yes.

"So, um. . ." you said again, trying to engage him in a conversation. "Congratulations on your last game. I heard you won."

"You look beautiful tonight." he said almost emotionlessly.

_What did he just say?!_

* * *

_Yaay!!_ I did a story!! Woohoo!!

I really wanna dance with Shin. . . *blush*

PLease review! Meanwhile, I'm making chapter two!


	2. Sealed with a Kiss

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own the characters. Not even the reader. . . _

Chapter Two: Sealed with a Kiss

"You look beautiful tonight." Although Shin kept his face emotionless, he couldn't hide the hint of pink on his cheeks and his ears.

You just stood there, wide-eyed. You couldn't believe the almighty S_hin Seijuro_ had said that!

You stuttered for a moment, then finally got the voice to say, "Thanks." You could tell that you were turning crimson.

Shin held out his arm. You gracefully took it. How could this be happening? You only dreamt about this once. And now, Shin is here with you in a white tux!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The night dragged on. You danced with a lot of guys: Kaitani Riku, Sena, _The Kid_, Haruto Sakuraba, Akaba Hayato, Shun Kakei, Kurita, Musashi. . . even Hiruma! The best part is you didn't step on a single foot tonight.

But, your escort has only been sitting there sternly. He hasn't even danced with anyone yet-- not Wakana, or Mamori or Suzuna, not even you.

You heaved a sigh.

"May I dance with you?" the tall kicker of Bando spiders, Kotarou, graciously asked. He held out his hand and waited for you to take it.

You looked at Shin, sighed again, and accepted Kotarou's hand.

He took you to the dance floor and led the dance. You followed. It wasn't that long a dance. Suddenly the DJ took the microphone and said, "The last dance of the night is up next."

_Last dance?_ you thought_. The dance that was supposed to be very memorable and romantic? _

You glance over to Shin.

_He's not there. He must've left._ You thought.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?"

Kotarou let you go and you were in the arms of another person. Someone so strong, so muscular someone named---

"SHIN-SAN!!" you said aloud. So loudly, in fact, that everyone turned their heads to your direction. With slight embarrassment, you turned to face Shin.

His arms suddenly rested on your waist and he danced (practically carried) with you. You felt so warm inside that you closed your eyes and smiled.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Shin asked sternly.

"Yes, Shin-san. Thank you."

As the song ended, Shin held you by the hand and took you out of the building.

"Shin-san, what are you--" you started but you couldn't finish.

Shin lowered his face and held your face with his large but tender hands. He, then, kissed you gently on the lips--- _you FIRST KISS!_ You involuntarily raised your left leg *pop*-- like in _Princess Diaries!_

It didn't last for long, the kiss. But when it did, you didn't realize you were crying tears of joy.

"I'm sorry." Shin said comfortingly.

"N-no, Shin-san. . ." You said wiping your tears. "I'm just--really happy." You smiled at him.

"I don't know when this started, but I suddenly started to want you around more. And you were always in my dreams. And whenever you're near, my heart beats faster than normal."

You were speechless.

"I love you." He said while looking at you straight into the eyes.

"Shin. . . I--I love you, too!!" you said.

You kissed once more. After that, you hugged him by the torso.

"Thank you, Shin-san. You've just made this night, the best night of my life."

Yaay!! I'm done!! I know it's a little OverActing and Shin's a little bit OOC.

Anyway, please review!!

Tell me what you think!!


End file.
